tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Megatron back to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of several US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'An Axe to Grind TP' - Axegrinder teams up with Concurrence in an attempt to drive the Transformers from Earth. *'Dire Wraith TP' - In an attempt to take over Cybertron, the Dire Wraiths must first infiltrate G.I. Joe, and then the EDC... *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'Evil Junkion TP' - With Spec-Tor and Big-Time dead, Ar-Gent Silverfinger and Sci-Nide are ready to take Evil, Inc. into a new direction. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Harmonex TP' - Autobots and Decepticons form an unlikely alliance to protect Harmonex. *'Nebulos TP' - The Decepticons are courting the Hive. Can the Autobots stop a possible alliance between the two malevolent forces? *'The Time of Terror TP II' - Something stalks the Kaon nights... * November 27 - "Captive Recovered" - Sprite is released by Nightbird. * November 29 - "Warning from Soundwave" - Soundwave is losing his patience with the Autobot presence in Harmonex. * December 5 - "''Once A Sweep''" - Sater-Kyl reports on the fight outside Maccadam's. * December 9 - "Fighting Outside The Rollout" - Springer tussles with Delusion. * December 11 - "Re: Revelations" - Megatron responds to Soundwave's report on the Thirteen. * December 11 - "Re: Centurion" - Cosmos reports on what he's learned about the Intelligence and Information Institute. * December 15 - "Skyhammer Captured" - The Huntress strikes again! * December 16 - "Offer of Resignation" - The Huntress's hostages are recovered, but not without loss. * December 17 - "''Ark'' Infiltration" - Ar-Gent Silverfinger infiltrates the Ark. * December 17 - "Another Failure" - Red Alert takes responsibility for the ''Ark'' Infiltration * December 23 - "Flying Imposter" - Someone has been impersonating Windmill. * December 23 - "Audio Log" - Blaster reports on what he's learned from Soundwave about Dust Devil's manipulation by the Decepticon communicator. * December 24 - "AAR Unexpected Arrivals at AC" - Springer reports on the Windmill incident. * December 27 - "Attack on Nebulos" - The Autobots were ambushed, and Crosscut taken. * December 27 - "Harbinger" - Soundwave makes threats about what will happen if Harbinger isn't returned. * 2018-07-20 - "Rival!" ::Interrogator meets a Laser Viper Officer and Sees His First Sky Serpent. * 2018 July 30 - '"Time to Call in Some Help"' ::Backblast and Scales are stumped, so they ask an expert to help.'' * 2018 July 31 - "A Very Special Guest" ::Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. * 2018 August 3 - "Langley Falls" ::The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. * 2018 August 9 - "Target Quantico" ::Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, and Over Kill confirm the next attack plan. * 2018 August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" ::Interrogator interrogates Revolver. * 2018/8/16 - "Quantico Taken" ::Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. * 2018 August 21 - "Return to the Fold" ::Major Bludd is formally brought back into Cobra. * 2018 Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" ::Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. '' * 2018 September 3 - '"Nemesis Shows His Face"' ::''After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. '' * 4 September 2018 - '"Cobra Commander's Dreams"' ::Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd.'' * 2018 September 18 - "The Z Gambit" ' ::Alley Viper 301 meets Artemis.'' * 2018/9/21 - '''"A Real Boy Now!" ::Alley Viper 301 becomes a Cobra Agent. * 2018 September 25 - "Operation Midnight" ::Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene. * 2018 September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" ::Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. * 2018 October 4 - "Taking Philly Back" ::A team of Joes sneak into Philadelphia to liberate the city. * 2018 October 14 - "While the Cat's Away" ::Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. * 2018 October 19 - "Show Business" ::Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. * 2018 October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" ::It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! * 2018 October 31 - "Tape Talk" ::Scales visits Harmonex again, and Soundwave is still there. At least they don't fight. * 2018 November 10 - "Careful Conversation" ::While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. * 2018 November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" ::Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. * 2018 November 15 - "The Scheme" ::Imager shares her idea for how to save Harmonex with Soundwave. * 2018 November 15 - "Valvolux Briefing" ::Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. * 2018 December 9 - "Spike Sight-Sees" ::Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. * 2018 December 9 - "Tapesitting" ::A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. '' * 2018 December 11 - '"Catching Up"' ::''Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. * 2018 December 12 - "Big and Small" ::Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. * 2018 December 16 - "Commanding the CAT" ::Elita has her covert team. Now, who do you put in charge in a team of intelligence agents? '' * 2018 December 23 - '"Keep the Peace"' ::Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be.'' ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse